


our connection's so magnetic

by snsdfan



Series: late night fic dumps [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, M/M, Someone stop me, Soulmates, and seungkwan gets EXPOSED, guess who used lapslock, sry boo, they switch bodies on the younger one's 18th bday, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsdfan/pseuds/snsdfan
Summary: hansol knows he's screwed when he wakes up as his best friend's lab partner.





	our connection's so magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> title from finesse by bruno mars haha i love the remix ksksks cardi is such a QUEEN love her

"seungkwan! get up!"

hansol is rudely awaken by a foreign voice. it's too early for this and he got to sleep too late, and he's not in the mood. he sits up, taking a moment to gather himself, bad mood forgotten when he realizes that _he's in his soulmate's body!_

the voice, a boy from hansol's observation, shouts again. thankfully, the person is speaking korean, so hansol assumes he's in korea and not some strange foreign country. he's heard horror stories of when one person had switched with their soulmate and had landed themself in argentina or somewhere else that's thousands of miles away from their home, or when one person had ended up waking up on their eighteenth birthday in their soulmate's body, laying next to a hookup. "kwan! it's your turn to go to the store!" 

hansol stands up, squinting. the room around him is neat but small, with a stack of textbooks piled by the foot of the bed. the blinds are drawn. a dorm room, maybe? "hello?" hansol's voice is wobbly, and he pads over to the door and cracks it open. he decides against telling his soulmate's roommate that he's _not_ seungkwan for now(at least, hansol thinks the owner of the voice is his roommate), because he's honestly feeling kind of lightheaded at the moment. the last thing he needs is some stranger interrogating him.

he's greeted by a short, scowling boy, grabs his arm and leads him out into a small kitchen. "seungkwan, you need to go grocery shopping. we're almost out of cereal, and i refuse to leave the house."

hansol finds himself shaking his head, sinking down onto a small couch behind him. he buries his head in his hands, groaning. "oh my god. please get me some food, or coffee, or something."

the boy looks back at him, brows furrowed. "seungkwan, are you okay? you hate coffee."

"oh, do i now?" hansol doesn't mean to be a smartass, but he's just _so_ tired. the nerves of possibly switching bodies with his soulmate had kept him up late. "get me something, please."

the boy nods hesitantly, turning around to the counter to (hopefully) make a breakfast of some sort.

it's then when hansol realizes that he doesn't even know what he looks like. he gets up, rubbing at his eyes and dragging himself back into the hallway. he tries the first door, quickly shutting it when he sees that it's a bedroom. he peeks into the next door, more cautiously, inviting himself inside when he sees that it's a bathroom.

he leans over the sink and into the mirror, eyes wide. he touches his face tentative; his soulmate is _gorgeous_. his soulmate is a boy, which is no surprise  because hansol knows he's gay as fuck. he's got brown hair, tousled from sleep, and full cheeks. his eyes are big and brown, and hansol thinks he sees a few moles dotted over his face.

(the face looks kind of familiar, but hansol ignores it to prevent an even bigger headache.)

hansol turns on the faucet, splashing the cool water on his face. it drips down his chin and onto his shirt. hansol winces, drying off his face with his already-wet shirt.

_oh well._

he exits the bathroom, and the short boy is seemingly finishing up a brew of coffee. "thank god." hansol shuffles into the kitchen area, leaning onto the counter next to the boy. 

shorty turns to look at him, opening his mouth to speak, but the door to the dorm squeaks open before he can say anything. a taller boy with bright neon hair waltzes into the tiny area, kicking the door shut behind him. "all of our afternoon classes are cancelled today! because the weather's so bad." the boy yawns, and he approaches hansol. "do you know if the party is still on? you know, the one at your science buddy's dorm?"

"oh, yeah," shorty pipes up thoughtfully as he pours cereal crumbs into a bowl. "what's his name? seungcheol?" he doesn't wait for confirmation, and continues. "i'm going. i heard there's gonna be free food and alcohol."

neon hair grins, elbowing hansol. "yeah, kwannie, we have to get you ready! seungcheol's babe of a roommate will be there!" neon hair wiggles his eyebrows, obviously having a good time teasing. "well, obviously, though. it's his own party! you need to look perfect so you can get some bomb dick game tonight!" 

hansol blushes without meaning to. and by then, he's pretty sure that the seungcheol that shorty and neon hair are talking about is choi seungcheol, who happens to be his roommate. and his soulmate, seungkwan, is seungcheol's cute ass lab partner that had come over once or twice. (and _oh my god,_ seungkwan thinks that hansol is a _babe!_ )

 _that's_ why hansol had recognized him. it all makes sense now.

"wait, do you remember seungcheol's roommate's name?" hansol inquires after a moment of hesitation. he doesn't want to get his hopes up too high, thinking that seungcheol's good-looking partner is the one. because the chances of knowing your soulmate before switching bodies isn't exactly common.

shorty snorts. "as if we could forget his name. you never shut up about how _charming_ he is, and how he's so perfect for you, and how he's _totally_ a piece of high quality eye-candy." he sighs. "hansol chwe."

hansol lowers himself onto the fake-tile floor, eyes wide. "oh my fucking god." he stands up again, legs kind of shaky. he faces neon hair and shorty, who are sparing him worried glances as they eat their cereal crumbs. "would you guys believe me if i told you i'm seungkwan's soulmate? hansol chwe?"

neon hair and shorty blink at him with wide eyes. "what the fuck, this is gold." shorty is laughing, and he's whipping out his phone. "i'm calling seungcheol." 

"how do you know him?" hansol knits his eyebrows. he doesn't remember ever seeing shorty in his group of friends. 

shorty shrugs. "who doesn't know seungcheol?" he puts the phone on the table, pressing the _speaker mode_ button. 

the phone rings once, twice, before there's a voice in the receiver. "jihoon?" it's seungcheol, and he sounds kind of panicky. "is hansol with you?"

shorty, who's name is jihoon, munches on the last spoonful of cereal dust. "yeah, he's with me. is seungkwan with you?"

seungcheol confirms, and they set up arrangements to get hansol back to his dorm. they're supposed to switch bodies when they come in contact with each other, so it shouldn't be that long.

soon enough, jihoon, hansol, and neon hair, who had introduced himself as soonyoung, are trudging through the campus pathways. it would normally be only five minutes to get from seungkwan's dorm to hansol's, according to soonyoung, but the quickly-building snow makes it almost twice as long. not to mention it's freezing out.

hansol's shivering in his(seungkwan's)jacket and scarf and too-thin clothing, but it's worth it if he gets to meet his soulmate(who happens to be the same boy he's been admiring from a distance for a while).

 

the first thing hansol does when he gets back into his own dorm is look for seungkwan. he brushes past seungcheol and into the living area, smiling when he sees seungkwan curled up on the couch eyeing him nervously.

hansol sits next to him. "so, soonyoung said you think i'm a babe."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOF this was badd omg i wrote this at 2 am because i read a fic where sk calls hs a babe and i HAD to write about it!!1!
> 
> anyways,,, sorry about the incoherence lol.. this is my first time writingn a seventeen fic, and i'm really starting to like them. however, i'm still learning their personalities and stuff, so i'm sorry if i got anything wrong kksksk feel free to correct me in the comments!
> 
> find me on [instagrammmm](http://www.instagram.com/glitterjoon/)
> 
> can ya tell im tired


End file.
